User talk:71.193.232.251
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krogan page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:28, March 16, 2011 Spectres Please note that Anderson, nor Udina are Spectres, and as such, it is incorrect information. Anderson was a Spectre candidate, but never a full Spectre, which in this case, is required to be in the article under the “Known Spectres” heading. Udina was never even considered for the Spectres since he was never a soldier and is a politician. As such, I will ask you to please stop inserting incorrect information into articles. Thanks. Lancer1289 02:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Eclipse Edits So the merc leader is a notable member of the Eclipse how exactly compared to the rest of the people on that list? The answer is he isn't. He isn't a notable member of the Eclipse any more than an Eclipse Vanguard. Just because someone has a different name than the "rank and file" soldiers, so to speak, does not mean they are notable. Please stop readding this unnecessary and irrelevant info the article. Lancer1289 22:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please note this also applies to the other merc organizations, Blue Suns and Blood Pack as well. The Command Bodyguard isn't notable, nor is any other named soldier of that variety. Lancer1289 22:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) General edits Please, if you are going to continue editing, then please do use proper spelling and grammar and proofread everything you write as that just creates more work for others. Please use the preview button at the bottom and just because this is the internet doesn't mean that we don't use proper grammar and spelling. We do ask people to use those two simple things. Also please stop going around adding unnecessary and inappropriate categories to articles. Please again just proofread what you write as your edits have had multiple issues with spelling, capitalization, and especially grammar issues. Lancer1289 01:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Creating Artilces If you are going to create an article, please make sure that the article you which to create doesn’t already exist. To that end, the article you did recently create was deleted as it already exists: Krogan Battlemaster (enemy). Thus far, the vast majority of your edits have been unproductive, and again if you which to continue editing, please read the Manual of Style which is linked above. We do appreciate all construcitve edit, but so far the vast majority of yours have only caused more work for others. Again please read my messages above and the MoS about this ongoing issue. Lancer1289 23:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Edits Again When you make edits, please make sure you are following the Manual of Style, which is linked above. First, it isn't "sheppard", it's "Shepard" and that is capitalized as it is a name. Shepard only has one "p" as demonstrated multiple times everywhere, so I'm puzzled why you keep spelling it incorrectly. Second, we don't reference Shepard by gender outside of specific sections. Third, you are still having some grammar and capitalization issues, which you have already been asked to fix. It is nice when people update articles, but having to go and fix basic issues is something that starts to become an issue after a time, especially when someone has been told about it before. Fourth, we don't insert speclatuion into articles, which is what you did on the Senior Engineer article. If you have to use the wording "it can be assumed" then stop there. Finally, where did those edit on the Spectres and Citadel Council pages come from? Please, when making edits, proofread what you write, follow the MoS, and double check your work, as this has been an issue with this IP address for some time now. Again, we do appreciate the updates, but when we have to fix simple mistakes, it starts to become a problem. Lancer1289 17:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC)